


Совещание в Аду

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Мистика и волшебные существа!AU
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov, Aleksandr Kokorin/Pavel Mamayev, Aleksandr Martinovich/Pavel Mamayev, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 3





	1. "Великий инквизитор". Комаев, упоминается дзюбинфеев

— Погода была прекрасная. Принцесса была ужасная, — наконец заключил Паша крайне меланхоличным тоном.  
— Что? Какая прекрасная погода? Двадцать минут к вам под дождем топал, ни одно такси в эту грязь не согласилось ехать! — Артем агрессивно поправил на голове длиннющий рыжий парик в мелкую кудряшку. — И как она в этом сидит вообще, жарко же и голова чешется?  
— Клиентам нравится, рыжая ведьма, хороший коммерческий ход.

Лежащий у Паши на коленях здоровенный белый кот заинтересовано поднял голову и тоже выдал изумленное «Мряк!», соглашаясь, что принцесса получилась ну ни в какие ворота просто.  
Дзюба не обратил на него внимания, но уже и сам остыл к парику.  
— Слушай, а нельзя как-нибудь в этот шар без нее посмотреть? А то вдруг Игоря там убивают, а мы тут сидим...  
— Почему нельзя? — удивился Паша. — Вон в углу валяется, бери и смотри, только пыль смахни, давно не доставали.  
В углу Артем поковырялся, но трогать найденный шар было как-то боязно.

— Ты о своей душе бессмертной давно думал, Артем? — почуяв подходящий момент, вкрадчиво и грустно завёл Паша. Кот громко вздохнул и сонно хлестнул его хвостом по бедру.  
— Ой, подумаю еще, не начинай отпевать, — отмахнулся Артем. — Сам-то женился на ведьме этой и сидишь тут.  
— Я тут посланник в царстве порока и выполняю высокую миссию спасти какую-нибудь душу. Вот, например, твою.  
— Почему не его? — возмутился Артем, ткнув пальцев кота.  
— Он существо от рождения проклятое и бездушное, — грустно заключил Паша, почесывая мурчащего кошака за ухом. «Проклятое существо» распахнуло трогательно-розовую пасть и отчаянно зевнуло.  
— Тьфу на вас... Ты мне лучше расскажи как человек опытный и семейный... Ну что вот делать с этим... С фаршем.  
— Из человечины что ли? — откровенно изумился Паша.

— Да какой человечины, совсем охренел? Обычный фарш магазинный, но он же его не-до-жа-ри-ва-ет, ну жрать невозможно. А ему нравится и детям нравится, ну и как я скажу, что смотреть уже не могу на эти полусырые фрикадельки? Ты вообще понимаешь в семейной психологии? Книги же, наверное, читал какие-то умные?  
Паша возвел глаза к люстре, очевидно подразумевая «всем бы твои проблемы».  
— Еще бы не читал, — с удовольствие согласился Паша. — «Молот ведьм», «1001 способ пытки колдунов и знахарей»... Фарш ему не нравится. Да лишь бы не тыквенная диета на одной бляд... на одной тыкве. И вообще, я так и не понял, каким образом у вас дети-то получились, вы же оба мужики? А тебе сколько раз говорил не превращаться так резко? — последнее уже явно было обращено к Сане, который из роскошного кота обернулся человеком, так и не удосужившись слезть с чужих колен, и теперь виновато вздыхал.  
Ответить Артем не успел, потому что в коридоре наконец раздался шум.  
— Дорогой, со мной Сашенька, ты не помнишь, куда я оборотную микстурку засунула в последний раз? — вслед за радостно щебечущей Аланой в комнату прокрался Мартынович. Окинул Артема оценивающим взглядом, оба неприязненно передернули плечами.

— Где-то там на шкафу, — неопределенно махнул рукой Паша. Его все еще прижимал к дивану «кот», так что подняться и самому что-то найти было совершенно не вариантом.  
Пока Алана перебирала пузырьки, Мартынович тоже комфортно устроился на диване, тут же подставившись под Пашину руку. Долгие годы сосуществования с одним кошаком и множество кошаков захожих выработали у Паши привычку совершенно автоматически чесать за ушами всё, что попадало в пределы досягаемости руки.  
Под ревнивым Сашкиным взглядом, чтобы покрасоваться или просто от удовольствия, второй «кот» начал обращение и ненавязчиво продемонстрировал клыки. Вообще-то клычки были трогательными, кошачьими, и почти декоративными, но увеличенные сообразно человеческим размерам, производили гнетущее впечатление.  
Дзюба сглотнул и решил переключиться на что-то более приятное.

— Аланочка, зайчик, валькирия моя темная, посмотри для меня в шарик, второй день этому дураку пишу смски, а он даже смайлик прислать не удосуживается...  
— Ой, да что с ним сделается, нашел за кого переживать, — стеклянный пузырек с какой-то мутной жижей, полетел в Мартыновича, но тот его ловко и довольно цапнул в воздухе. — Сейчас посмотрю, не мельтеши, дай выдохнуть. Паш, ну этого-то хоть прикройте, вдруг клиенты зайдут. И вообще, вы когти ему не забыли подстричь?  
Удостоенный такого пристального внимания Саня умудрился вполне человеческой глоткой издать горестное совершенно кошачье «Мряууу?!». О подставе с очередной стрижкой когтей он слышал впервые, иначе сегодня забился бы под кровать.  
Успокоенный, что в гадании ему не откажут, Артем совершил набег на кухню, схватив там разного, чтобы успокоить нервы в ожидании новостей.  
И тут же понял, что колбасную нарезку хапнул явно зря, потому что злополучный Мартынович со своей крокодильей пастью тут же охладел к Паше и оказался рядом. Пару минут они с Артемом толкались локтями, отпихивая друг друга от тарелки, ожесточенно, но молча: Алана настраивала свой шар и мешать ей было нельзя.

— А правда, что ваши вот этими вот... клыками... пользуются в эмм... эротических играх с человеком? — наконец не выдержал и брякнул Артем.  
Вскинулся на удивление почему-то не Мартынович, а Паша.  
— Всё ложь, пиздеж и провокация, и вообще антинаучно, — подозрительно торопливо заявил он.

Мартынович щелкнул зубами, не отрицая и не подтверждая. Из-под пледа растерянно высунул нос Саня. Он воспитывался с людьми и о «кошачьих» традициях не знал почти ничего, а сейчас и вовсе не понимал, кому из присутствующих верить. Информация была новая и интересная, но его человек реагировал на нее нервно.  
Вне пледа вкусно пахло колбасой, вообще-то как раз его, Саниным обедом, который растаскивали гости. Но под пледом было тепло, рядом сидел хозяин, от которого всегда можно получить новую еду, и даже выпросить отсрочку со стрижкой когтей, поэтому Саня решил, что сиюминутное удовольствие не стоит предательства, и благодарно ткнулся носом в чужой бок. Паша шепотом выматерился, но погладил его по волосам.

В магическом шаре что-то происходило.  
Артем бросил жрать и растянулся на столе, вглядываясь в мутное стекло.  
Неожиданно для всех из глубины глянул обозленный Игорь.  
— Ну чего вам надо опять, я на работе! — рявкнул шар.  
— Игореша, у тебя все хорошо? Ты обед с собой опять не взял! А как там дети? — горестно закативший глаза к небу Игорь пропал из поля видимости, теперь шар показывал трех подростков в тяжелых темных плащах.  
— Пап! Пап, нас сегодня посвящают в темные рыцари, знаешь, как клево...  
Под раздраженное Игорево «ну всё-всё!» «трансляция» из потустороннего мира прервалась.  
— Я же говорила, что с ним сделается, — подвела итог Алана, глядя в шар, как в зеркало и пристраивая за ухом темную прядку волос.  
— В темные рыцари, слыхали, а? — от отцовской гордости у Артема аж слезы наворачивались на глаза. — Даже Сашка. А помните, какой цыпленок был?

— ...И бродили у него по квартире три малолетних Бэтмена, — проворчал себе под нос Паша. Саня не понял шутки, но согласно мурлыкнул. Впрочем, реакции Паша и не ждал, потому что вдруг почувствовал что-то. — Атас, тёмные, к нам посланник оттуда.

Разойтись никто все равно не успел. Посреди комнаты материализовалось нечто. На поясе у него болтался сияющий меч, через разукрашенные блестками прорези на свитере кокетливо торчали полутораметровые крылья, искусно покрытые тонкой позолотой по краю каждого махового пера.  
— Ну как? Скажи, вообще прикол с крыльями? — с нездоровым энтузиазмом гость обратился к Паше, но наконец заметил остальную публику и выдал растерянное «Ой!».  
— Просто космос, Федь, — неискренне согласился Паша, явно с усилием удерживая на месте Саню, в котором при виде такой большой и красивой «птички» взыграли охотничьи инстинкты.  
— Ну сгиньте уже все, хватит пялиться, дайте поговорить с посланником, — наконец прикрикнул на замершую публику Паша.

Не торопясь уходить, перед новым гостем томно прихорашивалась Алана. Нервно хрустел огурцом шокированный Артем. Федя отбивался от Мартыновича, норовящего цапнуть крыло удлинившимися когтями.  
Великий Инквизитор хлопнул промеж ушей второго кота. Гороскоп на сегодня обещал много бесполезных и муторных мелких проблем, и честно исполнялся.  
— Вот были спокойные времена: на дыбу и осудил, осудил и на костер, и никаких забот, а теперь носишься с этими, то у них дети, то когти, то крылья... Тьфу на вас, о душе бы хоть кто-то подумал.


	2. "Посланник божий". Комаев, смолорин

Основной проблемой содержания этих котов-оборотней была их нечувствительность к магии. Вчера Саня вдохновенно катал в углу заряженный Аланой амулет, рассудив, что такая красивая штука, да еще и с веревочкой, точно предназначена для его игрищ. Сегодня мирно спал на груди у Паши, прижав лапой крестик, который тот надел по случаю грядущего официального визита. За кота, которого довольно долго скрывали от Феди и, соответственно, начальства, пришла пора объясняться. Самого кота ничуть не волновали эти проблемы. 

— Ты тут нелегальная зверюшка, а я правонарушитель, — объявил Паша, почесав бело-розовое треугольное ухо. Кот муркнул, соскочил с хозяина и равнодушно протопал в сторону кухни. По его мнению, в этом доме он был самым легальным предметом, всеми богами предназначенным линять в кресло, гонять по полу крупные костяные бусинки и получать всеобщее внимание.   
Федя не заставил себя долго ждать, даже заявился, как положено, через дверь. То ли решил соблюдать протокол, то ли не забыл еще, как последний раз случайно влетел в гущу других интересных гостей.   
— Меч зачем опять притащил? — проворчал Паша, запирая входную дверь.   
— Извини, по привычке... — пару минут они сосредоточенно рассматривали друг друга, потом Федя заключил. — И перед кем мы, собственно, официоз-то разводим?   
Вопрос был чисто риторическим, но сразу снял напряжение.   
«К чаю» на стол была подана бутылка коньяка. 

— Старею я, Федь. Вот и вся история, — поморщившись, Паша поболтал в чашке ложечкой. — Ну не разглядел сперва — кошак и кошак, мерзнет, орет. А потом не выкинешь же обратно на улицу, вот и завертелось.   
Помимо служебного меча, Федя решил продемонстрировать и крылья — в этот раз безо всяких блесток. Но отсутствие блесток нисколько не уменьшило к ним кошачьего интереса. Предмет их «официального разбирательства» с утробным ворчанием охотился на крупное маховое перо, украшавшее кончик крыла. Федя бездумно взмахивал крылом, дразня кота. Потерять перо в битве с кошаком было бы очень глупо, но Саня нападал удивительно неловко, хватал крыло передними лапами и тут же позволял выдернуть, даже когти не выпускал.   
— Какой-то он у тебя бестолковый, — заключил Федя, в очередной раз дернув перо из чужой хватки.   
— Да он тебя на подушку растащит и не пискнет, — заверил Паша, — но ты же сам ему поиграть предложил, вот он и играет. 

— Когда это я предложил? — искренне возмутился Федя.   
— А то ты передо мной крыльями красуешься? Вот я мало их в жизни видел...   
Под аккомпанемент неловкого молчания кот плюхнулся на спину, неуверенно преребирая в воздухе лапами и умильно глядя на Федю голубыми круглыми глазищами.   
— Ладно, — заключил Федя, — ты мне расскажи эту эпическую историю, как подобрал его, я наверху расскажу, что тебя поругал, запишем эту свирепую зверюгу под твою ответственность и в архив всё это бредовое дело. 

Эпической история отнюдь не была.   
Очень банально Паша возвращался домой под мелким противным снегом, матеря себя за то, что не надел лишний свитер. Как вдруг под ноги ему выкатился грязновато-белый комок. Видимо, напуганный собачьим лаем невдалеке или правда убегавший от собак, кот замер у Пашиного ботинка и выдал душераздирающее «Мяяяя».   
Не совсем беспомощный котенок, а уже скорее кот-подросток.   
В здравом уме такого никто подбирать не будет — уже толком не приучишь к дому. Но и уличным он не выглядел.   
— И какая тварь в такую погоду тебя выкинула? — от пронзительных кошачьих воплей Паша поморщился, как от зубной боли.   
Перекинуть ответственность на кого-то другого не было никакой возможности — время клонилось к ночи, улица пустовала, колючий снег усиливался.   
— Будешь так голосить — Алана проклянет, — честно пообещал Паша. В голове у него сложился какой-то сумбурный план впарить кошака Дзюбе, как раз на новоселье, вручить пацанятам, а там уж и родители не отмахаются. Точно не оставлять у себя. 

Белая длинная шерсть была мокрой и заледеневшей, сам кот — едва теплым даже по ощущению замерзших Пашиных пальцев. Но оказавшись за пазухой, под курткой, моментально заткнулся, завозился, сворачиваясь клубком, и затих.   
Впрочем, затих только до момента, когда в доме его попытались вытащить из-под куртки. Длиннющие когти намертво впились в свитер Паши, и лохматый демон горестно провыл очередное своё «Мяяяя».

***   
Алане он предупредительно написал сообщение и даже скинул фотку нового питомца, чтобы бедный кошак и правда не огреб каким-нибудь проклятьем в лоб, когда хозяйка вернется домой.   
Алана неожиданно высказалась в пользу «несчастной кисули» и даже категорически отказалась пристраивать животное в руки Артема. Что ж, это ее запасам мышей грозит разграбление, так что ей и решать.   
В ожидании супруги Паша накормил кота и загнал в ванную, чтобы попытаться промыть пушистую шерсть.   
Вот тут-то и обнаружились они. Блохи. 

Раньше прятались где-то под мехом, но как только он намок, стали отчетливо видны на белом.   
Блохами Паша решил заняться вплотную, недолюбливая их еще по старой памяти — от этой дряни одни эпидемии вечно... Пришлось даже превысить полномочия и на скорую руку материализовать кошачий шампунь. Магия была кустарная, для высших чинов едва ли заметная, но, наверное, именно поэтому особого толку от шампуня не наблюдалось.   
Мелкую нечисть пришлось выбирать руками под слабое ворчливое помявкивание кота, которому надоело греться под струями приятно-теплой, но все же воды.   
Когда недовольство достигло предела, этот меховой комок не придумал ничего лучшего, чем... превратиться в человека. Хотя, возможно, и сам не контролировал толком процесс.   
— Твою же мать, — не то чтобы шокировано, но с предвкушением множества неприятностей заключил Паша.   
Бывший кот смотрел на него перепуганными голубыми глазищами, дисциплинированно сложив ладони на коленях.   
Самым обидным было то, что с превращением куда-то подевались и блохи, на которых у Паши уже были просто грандиозные планы...

***   
Алана орала.   
Кот — уже снова нормальный меховой комок — вжимался пузом в постель, задирая голову на людей. В глазах, по-совиному перепуганно распахнутых и круглых, читалось желание слиться с интерьером, лапы нервно когтили плед.   
В миг превратившийся из «несчастной кисули» в «вот эту вот дрянь непонятного магического происхождения», кот подлежал немедленному изгнанию.   
Паша не возражал, потому что вставить хоть слово в чужой гневный монолог было откровенно сложно.   
Только когда Алана протянула руку, чтобы цапнуть кота за шкирку, метнулся на помощь — еще даже не решив, кому из двоих.   
Решать и не пришлось. Перепуганный кошак снова превратился.   
Начисто вымытый кошачьим шампунем, высохший, с распушившейся светлой челкой, все такими же шокированными голубыми глазами и отчетливо торчащими ребрами, он был как будто нарочно создан, чтобы растопить чье-нибудь сердце.

«Я на эту хрень уже сегодня купился, нет уж» — мрачно подумал про себя Паша, глядя на Алану, которая остановилась, замолчала и обессилено села на постель.   
В конце концов, худшее, чего он ожидал — Алану не проймет плачевное состояние «котёночка» и его придется куда-то очень спешно пристраивать, не на улицу же обратно. Но это был один из тех дней, когда все события приобретали неожиданный оборот.   
— Моя бедняжечка, что этот изувер с тобой делал? Он к тебе приставал? — ноготки Аланы цепко ухватили голое плечо. Паша удостоился такого враждебного взгляда, что счел за лучшее отступить к дверному проему.   
Вот вечно бегаешь за ними — а потом ни с того, ни с сего «изувер».

«Кот» отчаянно помотал головой, глаза стали еще больше, вверх метнулись светлые брови.   
Немного успокоенная Алана начала вытаскивать из-под кота плед, безостановочно говоря что-то утешающее, но, кажется, только сильнее запугивая.   
Паша решил, что самое время ретироваться за чаем.   
С чаем тоже выходила какая-то невнятица. Считать ли кота гостем, и предложить ему чай? Будет ли он вообще его пить?   
В итоге Паша заварил три чашки, всыпал в них половину сахарницы — от нервов, и расставил на маленьком столике.   
Алана успела выговориться, возмутиться, расстроиться, устать и теперь заботливо поправляла теплый плед на плечах «кота», нервно вцепившегося в горячую чашку.  
В воцарившейся уютной, почти домашней тишине, Паша наконец решил сказать хоть что-то, и начал с мысли, которая терзала его весь вечер:   
— Солнышко, у него блошки. 

***   
Ржущий как гусарский конь Федя чуть не свалился с табурета, но в последний момент махнул крыльями, удерживая равновесие.   
— То есть он не контролирует превращение?   
— В спокойном состоянии прекрасно контролирует, по крайней мере, сейчас, но если его запугивать...  
— Мряк, — подтвердил Саня, после неловкого прыжка плюхнувшись Феде на колени. 

— О них практически ничего не написано — а ты видел мою библиотеку на втором этаже, я просмотрел ее всю. Ни в одной книге не написано, например, что делать, если эта скотина сожрала заговоренную мышь, уже подготовленную для зелья... Знаешь, как Алана орала...  
— И еще немного поорет, если дорогой супруг соизволит нам помочь, — Алана появилась в мутном зеркале, пристроенном в угол кухни. Наманикюренной лапкой она сжимала горло какой-то твари — тварь выглядела дохлой и покорно болталась в этой хватке. — Ваши с Тёмой пиз... новообращенные рыцари накосячили со своим первым заданием и притащили из-за грани вот эту дрянь.   
— С каких пор тёмные-мать-их-рыцари стали моими,что за греховные обобщения? — еле слышно возмутился Паша, когда картинка в зеркале окончательно замутилась. — Ладно, слушай, я схожу гляну, что за пакость они там подцепили, вдруг правда что-то серьезное...   
Уже подойдя к зеркалу, он развернулся, снял крестик и торопливо надел на шею Феди.  
— Пойдешь им помогать — свои же тёмные и пришибут.   
Федя по какому-то наитию протянул в ответ меч. Ходить с чужим мечом вообще-то у воинства всех рангов не приветствовалось, но раз нацепил сегодня побрякушку — разве это не знак свыше?  
Паша, видимо, тоже рассудил, что знак, и уже с мечом шагнул сквозь зеркальную поверхность, напоследок бросив:  
— Саню не корми, он жрал полчаса назад. 

— Мряяяяяяу, — тут же горестно воззрился на Федю кот.   
— Никакого мряу, хозяин велел не кормить, — тут же отреагировал Федя.   
Кот обижено спрыгнул с колен и ускользнул куда-то под стол. Стало тихо и скучно.   
— Эй, погоди, куда свалил? — Федя собирался воспользоваться случаем и спокойно изучить редкую животину, но та сгинула под столом.   
— Кыс-кыс? — неуверенно позвал он.   
Из-под скатерти раздалось предательское «Мяу». Ладно, ходить сквозь стены и сквозь миры кот не умел, просто прятался, как любой нормальный кот.  
— Ну ладно, выходи, я пошутил, колбаски дам, — колбасой Федя вооружаться не стал в надежде, что зверь среагирует на знакомое слово. Он наклонился, в очередной раз заглядывая под стол, а когда выпрямился, моментально ощутил чье-то присутствие за спиной. 

«Кот» оказался размером чуть ли не с него самого, действительно с трогательно-пушистой светлой челкой и глазами теплого голубого цвета.   
Он склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая Федю, остался чем-то недоволен, жалобно нахмурил светлые брови и вдруг очень внятно произнес:  
— Покажи еще раз.   
Вот об этом Паша не предупредил. Хотя знал же наверняка...  
— Крылья? — глупо переспросил Федя.   
Саня радостно кивнул в ответ. 

Крылья вообще-то не были слишком чувствительными, по крайней мере на поверхности — перья и перья. Но, погладив жесткие маховые, кот запустил руки под крылья, нащупывая мягкий пух на внутренней их стороне и у основания. Федя протестующе дернулся и его сразу отпустили.   
Саня обошел его кругом, сосредоточенно рассматривая, вдруг прижался совсем тесно — как оказалось, решил напоследок еще и понюхать приглянувшееся крыло.   
Пахнуть крылья не должны были. Атрибут божественной благодати и все такое — ну не могли же они пахнуть, как... какая-нибудь дворовая курица, ведь правда? С ужасом Федя вдруг понял, что вообще-то никогда не обнюхивал крылья и не может быть уверен.   
— Ты со мной говоришь. Ты не считаешь меня птицей? — он решил задать светский тон беседе, терять все равно уже нечего. И получил в ответ выразительный «ты что идиот?» взгляд, на который вроде бы не должно было быть способно это простенькое, хоть и симпатичное лицо. 

— Ты — посланник бога, — безо всякого пиетета объяснил ему «кот». О чем-то вдруг задумался, и Федя вяло отметил, что обнаженка, конечно, роднит его с философствующими античными статуями, но все-таки можно было бы...  
— Хозяин, — начал кот, но оборвал себя, тут же исправившись, — Паша говорит, что бог накормил всех рыбой.   
Федя согласно кивнул, признавая такое обобщение, хотя и сочтя его немного кощунственным.   
Саня оказался удовлетворен его ответом. Он лучезарно улыбнулся и с головой залез в холодильник, что-то оттуда выколупывая.   
«И в чем вообще была соль просьбы не кормить кота?» — мысленно возмутился Федя. Кот прекрасно мог покормиться себя сам. 

И не только себя, как оказалось.   
Перед Федей вдруг оказалась широкая плоская тарелка с сырой полузамороженой рыбиной на ней.   
— Еда, к которой ты привык. Угощайся, — Саня щедро подвинул к нему тарелку, вероятно, подумав, что посланник божий несколько туповат и не распознал приглашения поесть.   
— А потом мы будем играть, — счастливо объявил Саня. Если бы в человеческом обличии у него оставался хвост, то он сейчас обернулся бы вокруг аккуратно сложенных лап. Кот был до смешного любопытен и любил смотреть на все новое.   
— Павел Константиныч... Еретик ты, а не Франциск Ассизский, — возмущенным шепотом выругался в пустоту Федя. О том, что Паша хреново толкует Библию бессловесным тварям поговорить с ним еще предстояло, а пока на Федю мутным глазом смотрела мерзлая рыбина. 

***  
— На один день вас мужиков нельзя оставить... Почему у меня весь дом пропах рыбой и светлы... Ах, ну да, теперь никаких вопросов.   
Алана посторонилась, позволяя Паше заглянуть в гостиную.   
На диване, спрятав крылья, беспробудно спал посланник божий. На груди у него сидел дремлющий кот, пристроивший перед собой, на ту же грудь, погрызенную рыбью голову — человек проснется и наверняка захочет доесть, а Саня позаботился и принес.   
— Ну, хотя бы не мышь, а то помнишь... — шепотом начала Алана.  
— Даже вспоминать не хочу, — честно признался Паша. — Давай хотя бы один вечер без мышей...  
— Без котов и без ангелов...  
— И без Артема.  
— Этого вообще не произноси вслух.   
Человеческие шаги удалялись, но Сане лень было подниматься и идти проверять, что принесли с собой хозяева. Ему было тепло и спокойно, он засыпал.


	3. "Совещание в Аду". Смолорин, комаев, джен

— Итак, мы начинаем... — радостно произнес Федя и осекся, не зная, каким цензурным словом обозвать собравшуюся за столом компанию.  
— КВН, — еле слышно шепнул под руку Паша и тут же отодвинулся вместе со стулом поближе к Артему.

— Начинаем наше собрание, — не поддался Федя. Дело было серьезное и требовало объединения сил. — А он здесь зачем? Он же просто человек, нам запрещено его втягивать в...  
Артём возмущенно вскинулся в ответ на то, как бесцеремонно в него ткнули пальцем. Но Паша пинком усадил его на место и ответил сам:  
— У него тут самая важная миссия, Федь, просто поверь. Он следит, чтобы эти оболтусы не разнесли мне весь дом.  
Оболтусы в лице Костика и Саши, одинаково тощие и взъерошенные, возмущенно глянули в ответ, потом оценивающе друг на друга и синхронно промолчали.

— Кстати, где третий?  
— Дома с Игорем, — наконец сумел вставить реплику и скучающий Артем. — Того цапнула эта потусторонняя тварь, и он теперь сидит на больничном.  
— У нас пострадавшие? А мне почему не сказали? — живо возмутился Федя. — И что она ему откусила? Руку, ногу?  
— Типун тебе, — ошалело посмотрел на него Артем. — Цапнула за палец, он и распух. Игорь ходит, обвязанный бинтом, привязал какой-то проклятущий подорожник и ругается матом на все живое. Вот мы и решили от него... прогуляться. Экологические проблемы порешать.

Кажется, в хитросплетениях отношений семьи Дзюбы худо-бедно разбирался только Паша. Поэтому Федя мудро решил не вовлекаться и потряс головой, приводя мысли в порядок.  
— Короче. Повестка дня. Из смежного нашему мира сюда пробрались эти мелкие кусачие твари.  
— Сожрать они никого не сожрут, но экологию попортят — всё-таки чужеродная фауна, совершенно непонятно, что она выкинет, а вдруг еще подумает, что у нас тут отличное место для размножения, — флегматично пояснил за него Паша.  
Толкать связные речи у него тоже всегда получалось лучше.

При мысли о размножении «чужеродной фауны» все трагически помолчали.

Заинтригованный тишиной, белый кот вскочил на стол и прошествовал по нему, мазнув пушистым хвостом по лицам всем, кто не успел отодвинуться. Кот был привычный и не заинтересовал никого, кроме Кости, который едва заметно вытянулся навстречу и произнес беззвучное кыс-кыс.

— Поэтому давайте объединять силы и по-быстрому уничтожать это безобразие, пока оно не... размножилось, — заключил Федя.  
Вышло не очень живописно.

Кот доверчиво подошел к Косте. Тот радостно улыбнулся, нажал указательным пальцем на розовый кошачий нос и произнес вполне отчетливое «Бип!». Кот от изумления плюхнулся на задницу и остался неподвижно сидеть. Второй ребенок Артёма — Сашка — взоржал как приличная гиена.

— Блин, ну тихо вы, дядь Федя вам про спасение мира рассказывает, уважение поимейте, — родительские функции у Артёма включились с опозданием, но хоть немного полегчало. Ровно до того момента, когда кот решил, что осознал правила новой игры, поднял лапу и стукнул подушечками по переносице Кости. Тот пискнул от неожиданности как пойманная мышь.

Этот звук вывел из задумчивости уже Алану, которая мрачно подпиливала длиннющий ноготь.  
— Паш, забери. Он тут еще превратится сейчас прямо на столе — а рядом дети.  
Впавшего в немилость кота Паша подхватил одной рукой под пузо — тот вытянулся и обвис словно усталое желе — а потом закинул себе на плечи. В комнате раздалось оглушительное благодарное тарахтение.

Поставив крест на своей карьере оратора, Федя вынул из сумки существо, похожее на крупного — с ладонь — паука, укрепленного по центру мутновато-прозрачным панцирем.  
— Ознакомьтесь, пару штук мы поймали, — объявил он с тайной надеждой, что хоть теперь к нему отнесутся с некоторым вниманием.  
На сиротливо лежащего на столе «паучка» все посмотрели со скептическим недоумением. Пришлось картинно щелкнуть пальцами, оживляя тварюшку.

С оживлением он то ли переборщил, то ли паучок коварно готовил план побега еще в спящем состоянии, но тонкие ноги расправились в один момент, и шустрая тварь понеслась под столу... прямо в лапы неминуемой гибели. Белый комок меха совершенно беззвучно упал на нее сверху в красивом рысьем прыжке. Послышался гадкий хруст.

— Не сметь. Ну-ка плюнь, — негромко, но очень зловеще раздалось в наступившей тишине.  
Плюнуть срочно захотелось вообще всем, кроме Аланы, которая кинула на Пашу недоумевающий взгляд и слегка изогнула идеальную бровь. Артем выплюнул обратно в стакан минералку, которой пытался отпить, и теперь сидел с ошалевшим лицом. Ребятня испуганно вцепилась друг в друга.  
Да уж, давненько они не слышали такого Пашу.

Главный виновник казуса — кот — продолжал сжимать в пасти ошметки паучка и только смотрел укоризненным взглядом.

— Сань, ты отравишься нахер, мне что делать с тобой потом? Бросай давай. Я в этих ядах понимаю примерно ничего, даже если они местные, — всё это было сказано уже совершенно нормальным, не тем приказным, тоном, но мурашки по спине все равно пробежались еще раз. На всякий случай.

Кот положил недоеденную жертву, с самым горестным оскорбленным видом прошелся по столу и боднул в плечо Федю. Настало время всем обиженным объединяться. Федя неловко сгреб горячее меховое тело себе на колени.

— Двести сорок четыре вида ядов в доме, а он в них не разбирается. Такое доверие, а девочки вечно пугали, что после свадьбы никакой романтики, — Алана попыталась изящно смахнуть слезинку, не размазав тушь, Артем предупредительно вытащил из кармана мятый платок размером с полотенце. Подумав, отодвинул от себя минералку, которая потеряла последнюю привлекательность.

— Так нечестно! Они раньше так запросто не ломались! — оттаял и искренне возмутился артёмов Сашка, широко и резко взмахнув костлявой рукой так, что чуть не засветил локтем в глаз Костику. Руку Костя решительно придержал, но согласился:  
— Это правда. Мы сколько за ними бегали с мечами, ни одного не разрубили.

История складывалась непонятная. Паша прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, остановился за спиной у Феди, весомо уложив ему на плечо ладонь, и склонился к коту.  
— Обиделся? А на что обиделся? Я тебе как хуже хочу что ли, а, Сань? — пальцы Паши неторопливо почесывали кошака за ушами, теребили шерсть на загривке, и вообще делали что-то смутно непотребное. Федя ощущал, что его ненароком затащили в какую-то слишком личную историю, где ему по должности не положено быть, но во-первых, встать и уйти не позволял сидящий на коленях кот, а во-вторых, лежащая на плече рука тоже держала вполне ощутимо.  
Наконец Саня снизошел до прощения, спрыгнул на пол и начал превращаться. Федя медленно и с чувством выдохнул.

— Вкусные, — это было первое, что заявил «котик», причем тоном явно всё еще обиженным.  
— Ты их уже ел?  
Довольный кивок в ответ.  
— Где?  
— Приходят, — Саня изобразил руками что-то круглое, условно ассоциирующееся с дырой, через которую могут прийти паучки. Дальнейших пояснений не последовало.  
— Ясно, — тем не менее заключил Паша. Телепатическое общение у них что ли выработалось со временем? — У нас тут где-то, значит, болтается постоянный портал, и эта дрянь оттуда лезет не впервые. Что хорошо — лезет, но, видимо, дохнет, и расселяться не планирует. Что плохо — дыра в другой мир. Незарегистрированная. Так? — Паша снова обратился к коту. Тот согласно кивнул. Потом сгреб со стола останки тварюшки, выворотил из-под панциря изрядный кусок и протянул Паше.  
— Вкусно. Обычно сложно открыть. А он заморозил и открыть легко, — палец ткнул в Федю.

Федя этого не заметил, переполненный тихим ликованием. Близился час мести за ту злополучную рыбину — теперь уже Паше придется есть какую-то дрянь. Чувство было неправильным и на работе почти непозволительным, но рыба оставила в душе Феди слишком глубокий след.

К сожалению, Паша о его моральных страданиях не догадывался, но был научен воспитанием детей, что всё щедро протянутое нужно совать в карман и носить там до поступления требования вернуть. Так что останки паука отправились в глубокий карман толстовки. Никто не придал этому значения, кроме беззвучно разочаровано застонавшего Феди. Саня не обиделся — люди были странными и ели тоже странно, хозяин попробует вкусную зверюшку потом, раз уж он ее принял и спрятал. Помявшись перед благодарной публикой, кот понял, что вопросов к нему больше нет, зевнул и превратился обратно. Белый комок меха снова оказался на коленях у Феди, и так покрытых клочками линялой шерсти.

— Ну всего и делов-то, — заразившись кошачьим зевком, Дзюба тоже отчаянно зевнул. — Этот жахнет насекомых своим проклятьем, а вы перебьете по-быстрому. А дыру закрыть.

Тут Паша с Федей наконец обрели солидарность и синхронно возмутились.  
— Они не насекомые, а членистоногие.  
— Сам ты проклял, а у меня благословение.

— То есть... это зверика так благословением пришибло? — насмешливо удивился Артем, глядя на осколки панциря, хаотично разбросанные по столу. О своих познаниях в биологии он решил не спорить.  
— Кошаком его пришибло, — возмущенно прошипел в ответ Федя, сам не хуже разъяренного кота.  
— Мурк, — подтвердил Саня.

— Ну мы это... Всегда готовы...  
— А мечи обратно отдадут? — Костя и Саша решили, что самое время напомнить о себе.  
— Никаких мечей, — на автомате возмутился Федя. Вот так жестоко обижать детей определенно не стоило.

— А почему, если бог есть, то у нас тут дыра в другое измерение? — выдал давно заготовленное Саня. Костик согласно кивнул, вызывающе поджав губы.  
— Вы слишком маленькие, чтобы понимать, что такое кризис творения... — неуверенно начал Федя, на всякий случай защищаясь котом.

— Смотрите, у нас тут готовится теологический диспут, — насмешливо отметил Паша. — Я вот, помню, в свое время...  
Артём и Алана теребили в руках разные края одного гигантского носового платка и шмыгали носами, думая тоже об одном: как же быстро все-таки растут дети...


	4. "Ретроградный Меркурий". Смолорин, мамаевич

Чего у Паши действительно было навалом, так это свободного времени, стального (почти стального) терпения и детских книжек от нуля до четырнадцати. Дети уже достаточно повзрослели, чтобы не интересоваться книжками, впрочем, как и его свободным временем, так что все это богатство незаметно перешло в ведение Сани. 

Может быть, помогала еще привычка Аланы болтать вслух обо всем подряд. Раньше она говорила так с попугаями, потом птички незаметно кончились, а привычка осталась. Теперь Алану выслушивал кот. А по вечерам приходил к Паше - слушать, как ему читают книжки. 

Затея была какая-то с самого начала обреченная на провал, но читать вслух под пристальным взглядом голубых кошачьих глаз было вообще-то уютно. 

Так что, когда Саня начал разговаривать - неожиданно внятно и осмысленно - это очень удивило обоих. 

Впрочем, до сих пор с некоторыми словами получались неловкие баги. Хорошо усвоивший, что не надо оперировать русским матерным, Саня в эмоциональных ситуациях постоянно терялся. Вот как сейчас.   
\- Это некрасиво, - кое-как выговорил он тоном, близким к истерике, каким скорее подобало произнести "Это полный пиздец".   
Некрасиво было условно уместным словом, подобраным непонятно по каким критериям. Паша не сказал бы, что было некрасиво. Было... да, действительно полный пиздец. 

У человека-Сани на голове красовались здоровенные бело-розовые кошачьи уши и не собирались убираться. Более того - честно отрабатывали свой функционал, нервно подергиваясь в ответ на громкие звуки.   
\- У тебя что-нибудь болит? - мысленно проорав в заманчиво открытое окно, Паша изобразил спокойствие. Его подпустили сесть рядом и даже потрогать одно ухо. Оно было живым и немного прохладным. - Это болит? - настойчивее повторил Паша. 

Саня отрицательно помотал головой.   
\- Не болит. Не могу спрятать, - для демонстрации всей серьезности ситуации он обратился в кота - уши соразмерно уменьшились, а затем снова в человека - уши увеличились, но не изменились. 

Федя решил заявиться как нельзя вовремя именно в тот момент, когда они двое сосредоточенно ощупывали нежданное чудо природы. 

И наверное, только долгие годы совместной работы с Пашей спасли его, потому что наткнувшись на яростно-предупреждающий взгляд, он послушно захлопнул рот и начисто стер из памяти всё, что собирался озвучить. Саня при появлении нового действующего лица горестно закрыл лицо ладонями. 

\- Только сморозь что-нибудь, - беззвучно, но отчетливо артикулируя, произнес Паша. Федя укоряюще вздохнул. Идиотом он никогда не был.   
\- Сань, а как ты так сделал? Очень круто выглядишь, - с нездоровым энтузиазмом произнес он.   
Саня удивленно выглянул из ладоней.   
\- Классные уши, все от зависти сдохнут, - добил Федя. 

\- Некрасивые? - неуверенно попытался возразить Саня. Даже на его кошачий взгляд Федя сегодня был немного в неадеквате.   
\- В смысле некрасивые? - уже искренне изумился Федя, не уловив, что в слово нужно вложить несколько иную семантику. - Очень красивые, ты обалдел совсем?

\- Так, помолчите оба, - прервал странный спор Паша. - У тебя есть время? Отлично. Посидишь с котиком, меня ждет Мартынович. Помогу ему с одним делом, заодно спрошу, что нам нужно узнать про уши, кому знать, как ни ему. А ты... Да брось, я уверен, что все хорошо, просто спросим и убедимся, а вы повеселитесь тут пока, - Саня хмуро кивнул в ответ, всем собой выражая, что последнее, чем он сейчас собирается заниматься - это веселиться. Тем более без Паши. 

\- Часа за три обернусь, хорошо? - Паша наглядно продемонстрировал цифру на циферблате наручных часов, Саня еще раз обреченно кивнул. 

Впрочем, с другой стороны к нему уже подкрадывался Федя, всерьез увлеченный ушами, и была надежда, что Федя не даст ему задепрессовать.   
Уходить не хотелось, но помощь Мартыновичу была действительно нужна, и к делу нельзя было привлекать людей. 

\- А теперь быстренько и правдиво, - Федя, на минуту вырвавшийся из кошачьих объятий, привалился к косяку.   
\- Нихрена не знаю, Федь. Правда пойду Мартына спрошу, он же как-то превращается частями, когда хочет, вечно клыки свои скалит, значит, не смертельно оно. Не смертельно же?   
\- При мне еще никто не помирал, - с улыбкой консультанта дорогого магазина техники заверил Федя. - Ну пара-тройка сотен демонов не в счет, конечно. А на кой тебе Мартын?

\- Не он мне, а я ему, - методично поправил Паша. - Вампиры разгулялись, надо отлавливать, а одного его сожрут и мохнатой шкурки не оставят.  
Федя согласно и недовольно цокнул языком. Вампиров он тоже недолюбливал. 

*  
Саша Мартынович был как всегда. 

Томно вздохнув, он сцапал Пашу в объятия, и ткнулся лицом в ключицу - для этого ему пришлось сложиться чуть ли не пополам, что несколько подмочило запланированный трагизм ситуации. Втянув носом воздух, он отстранился, продолжая держать Пашу за плечи.   
\- От тебя пахнет чужим котом, - расстроенно заключил Мартынович. 

\- От меня пахнет моим котом, придурок, - смущенный, что все правильно понял, и его реально обнюхали, Паша неожиданно взбесился.   
\- И сердце бьется, - Саша мечтательно поднял взгляд к вечернему небу. Лицо его выражало такое глубокое удовольствие от того, что он послушал, как бьется Пашино сердце, что впору было уносить ноги. 

\- Не сдох еще твоими молитвами, - сухо прокомментировал эти восторги сам Паша. Мартынович зачем-то сунулся к нему еще раз, в этот раз провел кончиком носа по виску, отстранился, подумал и оглушительно чихнул. 

\- Ну и что, блядь, это было? Скажи еще, что у тебя аллергия на кошек.

\- Как там твой котеночек? - перебил Саша. "Котеночком" он никогда особо не интересовался, испытывая к нему то ли ревность, то ли что-то подобное. Но вопрос пришелся очень кстати, и Паша не стал параноить, почему он был задан.  
\- Сань, по-братски, дай совет, только без приколов тупых...   
\- "Застрял" он? Лапы или хвост? Обычно лапы и хвост, но некоторым везет и только глаза, забавные такие остаются зрачки...   
\- Уши, - отрезал Паша. - А делать-то что? 

\- Уши? - весело изумился Мартынович. - Посмотреть не дашь, да? А ничего не делать, Паш, молока ему купи на обратном пути. Поест, отоспится, перепсихует, и наладится всё. Взрослеет ребенок, трансформация усложняется, контролировать ее сложно, ничего особого. 

\- Хрен вас разберешь, взрослеете вы или сдохнуть норовите, - облегчение было таким неожиданно сильным, что с ним пришла неловкость и желание обворчать всех вокруг. - Переходный возраст что ли такой? 

Саша изобразил пальцами в воздухе нечто замысловатое, что можно было расшифровать как "не совсем, но ты один черт не поймешь".  
\- Переходный возраст... для этого уже поздновато... А вообще-то сколько ему лет?   
\- Почем я знаю? Мне на нем годовые кольца что ли посчитать? - за разговором они приблизились к каким-то сомнительным кустам посреди парка и уселись на траву. 

\- Он ничего не рассказывал никогда. Откуда взялся, кто бросил. Алана предлагала в голову ему залезть - а я думаю, вот тебе бы понравилось, чтоб к тебе лазили? Ну и он же не скотина безмозглая. Не хочет и не рассказывает, или сам не помнит ничего. 

Мартынович механически согласно покивал в ответ на все слова.   
\- Ничего ты не знаешь о котах, - заключил он.   
\- Откуда мне? Я кроме этого подкидыша и тебя и не вижу вас никого, - не стал обижаться Паша. - Ты знаешь - сядь да книжку напиши.  
\- Мало нас и без того, чтобы еще секреты фирмы выдавать... 

Садиться Саша не стал, а вместо этого лег. Вытянулся во весь рост, снова с интересом рассматривая раскинувшееся вверху небо. 

\- Жрет вас что ли кто-то? Дак расскажи, я передам наверх...  
\- Зачем жрет? - изумился Мартынович. - Нет, ну есть охотники, конечно, но это так - мелочевка. А в основном все сами дохнут. Вот представь. Живешь ты, никого не трогаешь. А потом бац и обернулся в кота. И не как в сказках. А так, что ног у тебя вдруг четыре, ты в них путаешься. Мышей ловить не умеешь, что жрать - не знаешь. Дохнут пачками или под колесами, или от истощения.   
\- Бредово как-то, - Паша улегся рядом, тоже попытавшись созерцать небесный свод. - А родители? Ладно мелкий не соображает или превратиться обратно не умеет, но родители-то где? 

\- Бывает, что и воспитывают. Тогда повезло. Мне вот повезло, Паш, но таких - один на сотню, не подумай, что хвастаюсь. А остальные как коты мартовские - наебутся и бросят, а потом родилось такое и оп - у юной мамаши истерика, легче в воду и притопить. Не потому что мудаки, а потому что у самих мозгов хватает только - где стащить еды побольше и в какой помойке спрятаться... А от тебя так магией шарашит, что лично я бы к тебе на перегон поезда не подошел, как мы будем из тебя приманку для вампира делать? - кажется, тема помоек самому Саше была глубоко неприятно, поэтому он сам же себя и перебил.

\- А что, пришел уже? Вампир? - Паша глянул сквозь листву, но парк казался пустынным.   
\- Не кипишуй, я услышу, - вздохнул Мартынович. И поморщился. Игривого настроения как ни бывало. 

\- Я всё думаю, что делаю какую-то херь, из дома его мало вывожу. А ему, может, надо... играть с котами блядь? Бабу завести, я вообще не знаю... Быть таким...  
\- Как я? - понятливо спросил Мартынович. - Много требуешь от ребенка. Он у тебя разговаривает. Соображает хорошо - гораздо лучше, чем вы думаете. Людей не шугается, вот что поразительно. Я такого незапуганного кошака впервые увидел, Паш. Ты сделал доброе дело - не порти теперь, пусть взрослеет спокойно, как хочет, система Монтессори, все дела. А захочешь выбросить - набери меня, я заберу и не припомню никогда. Ему просто на улицу нельзя, его же сожрут такого.

Окончание фразы было таким неожиданным, что несколько секунд Паша просто пытался его осознать и уложить в голове. А потом возмущенно приподнялся на локте.   
\- Сань, а ты меня совсем гондоном бездушным считаешь что ли, да? Я чем дал повод так о себе думать?

Мартынович зеркально приподнялся на локте, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. Зрачки у него были узкие и вертикальные, делающие взгляд не особо вменяемым, но голос спокойный и извиняющийся. 

\- Ничем, Паш. Я бы тебя с удовольствием к себе забрал от твоих светлых, с мелкими пиздюками возиться, приучать их к людям на тебе, потому что ты такой хороший, аж блевать порой тянет, уж точно ничего не натворишь. Только я так много... всякого уже насмотрелся, что должен был сказать. 

\- Ладно, закопали, - заключил Паша, передернувшись от немигающего потустороннего взгляда. - Почему ты чувствуешь, что от меня "магией шарашит", а Саня ее вообще не ощущает?

\- Все он прекрасно ощущает, - пожал плечами Мартынович. - А когда жрет какие-нибудь амулеты с проклятьями, так он знает, что заряжены не на кота и ему не повредят, зато ты будешь вокруг него бегать целый день, психовать и на руках носить - всё развлечение. 

Паша молчал, потрясенный кошачьим коварством. В целом, он понимал, что недавний "милый котеночек" по способности соображать, торговаться, манипулировать и выпрашивать обошел многих довольно изощренных подростков. И если кажется порой глуповатым, то делает это всегда вовремя, целенаправленно и нарочито умильно. Но жрать амулеты было где-то за гранью добра и зла. 

\- Девочка подошла, - вскинулся Мартынович. - Сейчас за ней и наш клиент. Занимай позицию. 

Паша максимально непринужденно вышел из кустов под изумленным взглядом той самой девочки и уселся на соседнюю скамейку.   
Хотелось сказать что-нибудь доброе и заботливое в духе "ну и какого хера ты шляешься по парку в темноте", но так можно было спугнуть вампира, который не полез бы к разговаривающей парочке, а дождался уже кого-нибудь другого, одинокого. 

Вампир подтянулся быстро, как по заказу, не прошло и десяти минут. Уселся на скамью рядом с девицей и завел непринужденный разговор. О чем - Паша не слышал, но она очевидно отнекивалась. Появления из кустов очередного действующего лица никто уже не заметил.   
Мартынович приблизился к говорящей парочке, спросил какую-то ерунду, вроде о времени, посетовал, что едва успевает к метро. Девчонка моментально увязалась за ним - умница, почувствовала, что упырь ничего хорошего с ней сделать не собирается, нихрена не поняла мозгами, но интуитивно почувствовала. Ну и ладненько, счастливо ей доехать. 

Вампир с бессильной злобой обернулся, выискивая жертву на замену сбежавшей. Паша ласково и открыто улыбнулся ему.  
Каждому понятно, что если ночью в парке тебе улыбается сомнительный незнакомый мужик, то стоит произвести переоценку ценностей. Но вампир хотел жрать уже давно и мозги у него отключились качественно. 

\- Здрасьте, - незамысловато выдал он, пересаживаясь на Пашину скамейку.   
\- Потолок покрасьте, - радостно отозвался Паша.   
\- Что?   
\- Что? В ремонте, спрашиваю, не разбираетесь? А то у меня дома как раз ремонт, а поговорить об этом не с кем. 

Вампир непонимающе потряс головой, помолчал, и, видимо, решил не разбираться в происходящем.   
В следующий момент его клыки должны были сомкнуться на горле жертвы, но вместо этого чужие как будто неживые пальцы стиснули его собственное горло, безжалостно ломая гортань.   
\- Ничего личного, но у меня такая хреновая неделя, а ты как специально полез под руку, - вежливо пояснил Паша. - У жены ретроградный Меркурий, а кошак не жрет корм с индейкой, только курицу ему подавай. И еще ремонт этот, ну я уже рассказывал, да? 

Вампир попытался поддержать диалог и выдал какой-то замысловатый предсмертный хрип.   
Убивать его так быстро Паша не собирался, потому что бесплатная возможность выговориться выпадает довольно редко. Но тут на хорошо освещенной парковой дорожке появились еще четверо. 

Пятеро, если считать Мартыновича, который вернулся спасать друга и сейчас собирался самоубийственно сигануть на четверку вампиров сзади. Надо было признать, что его клыки смотрелись внушительнее, но на этом преимущества заканчивались. Четыре упыря действительно разделали бы его до состояния кошачьей шкурки, уже совсем без шуток. 

\- Вот срань, - заключил Паша, неуловимым движением пальцев добивая свою жертву. Будь он один... Если бы дурак Сашка не рвался на выручку... Можно было бы обстоятельно заняться вампирами. А теперь оставалось только одно средство, чтобы не убить мимоходом и несчастного кота.   
\- Вот я по такой ерунде еще крылья не материализовал, а? - обиженно обратился он к ночному небу, насыщенно-синему и бархатному.   
*   
Мартынович урчал.  
Тарахтел как советский двухметровый холодильник и, кажется, еще пытался лизнуть его в оцарапанную скулу.   
\- А я сразу говорил, что от тебя магией несет.   
\- Крылья не магия, - флегматично возразил Паша.   
\- Магия не магия, а я бы и близко не подошел на их месте.   
\- Просто для протокола: ты сейчас на мне лежишь.   
\- Просто очень холодно. Знаешь, какая температура тела у кота? А когда превращаемся в людей, то сразу мерзнем...  
\- Пиздишь, - авторитетно заключил Паша. 

Его перестали пытаться лизнуть. Теперь Саша просто уложил голову ему на плечо.   
Осознание ситуации было запоздалым и очень неприятным.   
\- Погоди-ка. Это я сейчас приду домой, и Саня тоже начнет меня обнюхивать и психовать, что я пахну чужим котом?

Неприлично довольное "мур" стало подтверждением его слов, но дать Мартыновичу в морду уже не получилось, потому что он поспешно превратился в огромного и наглого пушистого котяру.


	5. "Дары волхвов". Смолорин, мамаевич

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Окончательный ООС всех героев во все поля, зато мы больше узнаём о котах]

— И давно вы вообще свежим воздухом дышали? — сакраментально вопросил Мартынович, поморщился, словно собирался чихнуть, но только помотал головой. — Вот ты, например, — палец внезапно указал на Федю. Мартынович приблизился, стремительно цапнул воздух рядом с Фединым плечом, мелькнули узкие кошачьи зрачки, и в пальцах оказалось крошечное белое перышко.

— Он бессмертный и может вообще не дышать. Только для приличия это делает, — не отрываясь от своей книжки, прокомментировал Паша. Федя испуганно кивнул. Технически вдыхать приходилось и для того, чтобы разговаривать, но он решил, что в детали лучше сейчас не углубляться. По большому счету, Мартынович был прав: в квартире было пыльно (благодаря стопкам книг, привезенных со всего города), накурено (усилиями Паши), и пованивало улитками, хотя случайно материализованное болото Федя устранил моментально.

Статью про ёжика они искали уже третий день. Ёжик был, безусловно, абсолютно демонический, иначе ради чего бы весь кипиш затевать. Привлекли даже Саню, точнее, привлекся он сам, превратившись в человека и подтащив к себе книгу с самыми красочными картинками. Помощи от него было мало, хотя несколько раз он и приносил Паше какие-то ежеподобные гравюры, но в основном, кажется, просто получал удовольствие. Но, собственно, и хлопот никаких — сидел тихо, исправно развлекал себя сам, книги не портил.

Мартыновичу вообще-то грозило тоже быть посаженным за книжку, но он внезапно возмущенно расфыркался, как только пришел. Даже не просто расфыркался, а подошел к окну и решительно распахнул его. Напахнуло сыростью.  
— А, то есть ты болото не дематериализовал, а просто переместил на улицу? — тоже очень саркастично фыркнул Паша.  
— Это было книжное болото. Запихни его обратно, если сам умеешь.  
— Может, нашего «ёжика» тоже какой-нибудь умелец криворукий из книжки достал? — мечтательно произнес Паша.

— Сам ты криворукий, — обиделся Федя. Доставать болото из книги он не планировал, хотел только на скорую руку спроецировать всё ее содержание. Пролистать, грубо говоря.  
Что-то пошло не так.

— Вы, двое бессмертных, как хотите, а ему надо погулять, — Мартынович захлопнул злополучное окно.  
То самое слово прозвучало, Саня оторвался от книги, обводя присутствующих вопросительным взглядом.

— Люди, — глубокомысленно возразил Паша с таким видом, как будто люди были самым нелепым и трагическим, что стряслось с этим миром. Как его с таким сомнительным человеколюбием не турнули со службы? — в очередной раз удивился Федя.  
— Будний день, время даже не обеденное. Кто встал, тот работает, кто не работает — спит, — кажется, возражения у Мартыновича были заготовлены заранее. — А кто сам мне недавно нудел «мало гуляю с ребенком, не с кем ему общаться»?

— Вообще-то есть котопереноска, если он вдруг устанет, то...

Котопереноска была гордостью Феди, потому что раздобыл ее именно он. Но почему-то этот воистину великолепный и удобнейший реквизит все наотрез отказывались использовать. Если Саня выходил с Пашей на улицу, то устраивался за пазухой, глядя на мир оттуда, или изредка заваливался в капюшон толстовки, но тогда постоянно съезжал вниз, цеплялся когтями за плечо и заставлял Пашу бесконечно материться.

Но переноску все всё равно упорно игнорировали.

Вот и сейчас все трое глянули на Федю, как на идиота, и продолжили разговор так, словно его реплика не прозвучала.

— Тьфу на тебя, — устало заключил Паша. — Кошка ты злопамятная. Ладно... Если Саня сам захочет, то пойдем.  
Саня торопливо кивнул, отступать стало некуда.  
— Ну одевайся, «ребенок». А вы двое у меня успеете еще по книжке пролистать.

Федя успел пролистать две книжки, Мартынович — полторы.  
Чувство времени у Сани или отсутствовало напрочь, или было таким субъективным, что осознать его течение со стороны не представлялось возможным. Или он просто нервничал и поэтому трижды переоделся. Под конец воровато стянул из шкафа явно Пашину футболку, получил в ответ насмешливо-вопросительный взгляд, но все равно ее надел.  
— Что ты выдумал? Что я тебя ему хочу отдать, но пожалею вместе с футболкой?  
Саня презрительно вздернул нос в ответ на это обвинение, и отвернулся к зеркалу, краснея кончиками ушей.

Апофеозом процесса одевания стал свитер.  
Некогда, наверное, очень приятный, мягкий и теплый свитер (тоже явно Пашин), который претерпел некоторое падение по карьерной лестнице, и уже полгода служил кошачьей подстилкой.  
Покрытую линялой шерстью тряпочку Саня не успел примерить, потому что к нему лисицей скользнул Мартынович, схватил свитер, вернул его в угол комнаты, и картинным жестом хорошего дворецкого накинул Сане на плечи собственную куртку.  
Федя ждал очередного ритуала обнюхиваний и пофыркиваний, но Саня неуверенно потрогал мягкие рукава раскрытыми ладонями, и согласно кивнул.

— А с тобой что? Если на него я свой свитер еще как-то натяну, то тебе точно не грозит...  
Мартынович моментально бросил свою жертву, погруженную в изучение новой шмотки, и оказался рядом с Пашей.  
— Паа-а-ш... Ну Паа-а-влик, — сахарно-садистским голосом злодея из детских сказок протянул он. — А можно мне? Я никогда не пробовал, жалко что ли?  
На секунду, когда Мартынович сосредоточенно потерся виском об ухо Паши, мурлыкнул и уложил голову ему на плечо, Феде показалось, что надо брать второго кота и валить подальше от этого странного... интима.

Но тут Паша совершенно не интимно стряхнул с себя чужую башку и отступил в сторону, открывая путь к... притаившейся в углу переноске.  
— Ну залезай, Федя только счастлив будет.

— Вы меня только сильно не трясите, я не выспался, досплю по дороге, — торопливым тоном произнес Мартынович.  
Вытащил злосчастную переноску на стол. И превратился. Как-то так мгновенно, что Федя не успел даже удивиться, а серый кот уже сиганул на стол и полез через пластмассовую дверку. В какой-то момент показалось, что он просто застрянет, но кот извернулся, и вместо пышного хвоста в дверце тут же возник нос, а затем раздалось радостное мурчание.  
— Ой, спи уже, — Паша как будто разобрал в этих звуках что-то издевательское, но Федя в очередной раз решил не вникать.

На улицах действительно было малолюдно, хотя Федя, в обход общественного транспорта, и перенес их четверых поближе к центру города. Куда-то мрачно спешили разносчики еды, вяло зазывал на экскурсию паренек с мятыми листовками, местами попадались одинокие туристы, неловко, но часто щелкающие фотоаппаратами, словно неопытный стрелок затвором. С Федей попыталась познакомиться миловидная девушка, но ему было как-то не до того, и он наскоро продиктовал ей фальшивый телефон. С сожалением обернулся и постарался создать незнакомке хотя бы хорошее настроение на этот день в компенсацию за несостоявшееся знакомство.

— Повышение по службе у тебя получилось, — опытным взглядом определил Паша, тоже обернувшись на удаляющуюся фигурку.  
— Я случайно, — честно покаялся Федя.  
Пока они двое пялились на одну красотку, Саня не терял времени и завел себе сразу двух. Вероятно, во имя соблюдения вселенского равновесия.  
Девочки, японки или китаянки, со стандартными туристическими фотоаппаратами и сэлфи-палками, призванными охватить всё, до чего не дотянется объектив фотоаппарата, кружили вокруг Сани как оголтелые муравьи, на которых свалился кусок рафинада.  
Чем он так привлек девочек, было не совсем понятно, но от восторженного щебетания начинала гудеть голова даже у стороннего наблюдателя.

— Не вампиры? — с подозрением спросил Федя.  
— Нет, вроде... Школьницы как школьницы, — примерно с тем же удивленным недоумением ответил Паша.

Саня тем временем проявлял должное дружелюбие.  
Люди, не достававшие ему толком даже до плеча, не выглядели опасными и явно хотели играть, хотя и говорили об этом совершенно непонятными словами.  
Повертев головой и испортив с десяток кадров, Саня наконец понял, что от него требуется, изобразил пальцами победное V и улыбнулся в камеру. Его «собеседницы» восторженно завизжали. То же самое пришлось проделать еще в нескольких позах, вдвоем с каждой из девочек, втроем, на телефон, на видео, на второй телефон, в конце концов кто-то начал отвечать им через прямую трансляцию, Саня еще раз изобразил дружелюбную улыбку и ретировался.

— Ну хорошо же в целом держится, да? — неуверенно оценил Федя.

Паша его не услышал, осматривая кота на целостность. Визуально все было на месте.

...Но неизгладимым было внутреннее впечатление.  
— Я тоже хочу, — решительно заявил Саня.  
— Пить, обедать, спать, домой? — автоматически озвучил Паша. Некоторые, что называется «тренируются на кошках», у него все получалось наоборот, и до кошака он был натренирован маленькими детьми.  
Саня помотал головой и недовольно сжал губы, как делал всегда, когда не мог правильно выразить мысль словами.  
— Делать сэлфи? — предположил Федя. Достал телефон и показательно включил камеру.  
— Делать сэлфи вместе с Федей! — возопил Саня, тут же повиснув у него на шее. Возможно, вампирами японские школьницы и не были, но что-то нездоровое воздушно-капельным путем точно распространяли.

Освоение тонкого искусства сэлфи продлилось следующие минут двадцать. Саня был хорошим учеником, старательно корчил рожи, все равно оставаясь довольно умильным, а в конце даже сумел наложить на фото какой-то дикий кислотный фильтр, тыкнув в экран пальцем одновременно с Федей.

Они с недоумением посмотрели друг на друга, и тут Федя осознал, что обнимает Саню за плечи, совершенно непростительно вломившись в личное пространство. С другой стороны... это же кот? Приятно ему или нет?  
Поспешно сохранив последнюю — кислотную — фотку, Федя решительно отодвинулся и затравленно заозирался в поисках Паши.

Паша стоял, меланхолично привалившись к каменному парапету моста, и разговаривал с котом.  
Забытая всеми переноска была открыта и лежала на земле, а Мартынович томно разлегся на том самом парапете.  
Он явно изображал насмешливого каменного сфинкса, Паша — ничего не изображал, но в пижонских узких джинсах навевал какой-то современной экранизацией булгаковской чертовщины. Беседы с котом в этот образ прекрасно вписывались.  
Федя щелкнул его на смартфон с твердым намерением потом прифотошопить рога и хвост.

Саня же смотрел на этих двоих с нечитаемым лицом, в котором при желании можно было обнаружить и ревность, и банальный интерес к окружающему пейзажу.  
Чувствуя всепоглощающую неловкость, Федя тайком сфотографировал и его в профиль, и тут же торопливо спрятал смартфон в карман.  
— Ты в порядке? — нервно спросил он. Саня сосредоточенно кивнул, даже не вздрогнув от его голоса, как случилось бы с любым человеком, погруженным в свои мысли. То есть не забывал о присутствии Феди и заметил, что его сфотографировали, но не посчитал нужным отреагировать?  
— Хочешь пойдем в Макдональдс? — от неловкости Федя ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум. Саня вскинулся примерно так же, как на предложение о прогулке.

О том, что идея откровенно хреновая, их всех тут же уведомил Паша, загоняющий Мартыновича в переноску.  
— Кот, он как ребенок, Федь. Вот ты стал бы своего ребенка кормить в макдаке?  
Федя чуть поспешно не ляпнул «стал бы», что грозило вызвать новую волну нотаций.  
— Нельзя пойти? — вовремя сунулся между ними Саня. Никаких дополнительных средств убеждения он искать не собирался, просто уставившись на Пашу синими глазищами.  
— А если так не уломаешь, то превратишься в котика и будешь котиком смотреть?  
Саня не сдался, только уголки губ едва заметно дрогнули победной улыбкой, но лицо тут же приобрело прежнюю серьезность.  
— Послал господь на мою голову, — заключил Паша, окончательно теряя всю наносную булгаковщину и превращаясь в ворчащего отца семейства.

*  
В Макдональдс Саня просочился самостоятельно, обогнав их всех.  
В помещении тоже было малолюдно, хотя время и близилось к обеду. Федя подозревал в этом магическое воздействие среднего уровня, но проверять не стал — Паша обидится, попробуй помирись потом с ним.  
Но окончательно разогнать туристов не под силу было даже Паше.

Следом за экскурсоводом, несущим яркий пионерский флажок, бодрой гусеницей в дверь вползла очередь страждущих, но не шпрехающих на русском. Довольно разномастная на вид группа. Федя собрался было вытащить из этого туристического бедлама Саню, но Паша придержал его за плечо.

Зрелище было замечательное.  
Особой приязни к незнакомым странно пахнущим людям кот явно не испытывал, но и опасными их не счел, поэтому просто просачивался между телами, как вода, максимально избегая случайных соприкосновений, но при этом не сбиваясь с вектора — рассмотреть и обнюхать всё интересное.  
Когда «интересное» закончилось, Паша уже успел пинками загнать обеспокоенного Федю за угловой столик.  
— Саня! Саня, ну, кыс-кыс что ли! — Федя и сам не объяснил бы себе, почему вдруг запаниковал.  
Но его трагическое кыс-кыс самым жестоким образом проигнорировали.  
Саня пристроился в хвост «туристической» очереди, тянущейся к кассе.

Шпион или актер из него получился бы отменный. Так же, как до этого с девочками-туристками, он осмотрелся по сторонам и начал с самым независимым видом повторять увиденное.  
Окружающие выгребали из карманов монетки разных стран, пытаясь разобрать их если не по номиналу, то хотя бы по принадлежности к разным континентам.  
Саня тоже залез в карманы. Деньги в куртке у Мартыновича, конечно, были.

— Ах ты ж зараза, всё продумал, да? — восхитился-возмутился Паша, щелкнув ногтем по переноске. — Если он сейчас купит вагон бургеров, я тебе возвращать не буду, сам дурак...  
В ответ ему раздался яростный кошачий зевок. По стенке переноски стукнул хвост, словно внутри сидел не кот, а варан.

Планировал ли это Саня или нет, но в толпе туристов, изъясняющихся жестами, он запросто сошел не просто за своего, но практически за самого вменяемого.  
Процесс покупки еды новым не был — в магазине Саня пару раз бывал и даже катался по парковке в продуктовой тележке. Непонятными были только названия.  
Ткнуть пальцем в красивые картинки, вежливо покивать в ответ на все вопросы — всё это было не сложно и не страшно. А потом рядом оказался Паша, ласково вцепившийся в его рукав.

— И один кофе, девушка, — почему-то напряженно произнес он. Саня благосклонно кивнул, заверяя всех, что его человеку можно выпить кофе.  
С толку его сбило только то, что вместо еды ему выдали крошечный клочок бумаги. Но и тут ситуация быстро прояснилась — нужно было снова пристроится в конец длинной туристической «гусенички».

Пока Саня с Пашей пытались без потерь донести до столика два подноса, заваленных едой, Федя колдовал над переноской, которая, стоя на столе, стала привлекать слишком много внимания. Санэпидемстанция не дремала, да и вообще слишком много бдительных граждан не дремало, и мечтало ущемить в правах бедных котиков.  
Федиными усилиями, все эти граждане резко вспоминали, что не выключили дома утюг и торопливо ретировались.

Мартынович наружу вылезать и очеловечиваться категорически отказался, выставив хитрую морду в открытую дверцу переноски.  
Как только подносы оказались на столе, из переноски вытянулась бесконечно длинная лапа, наколола на когти куриный наггетс и утащила в кошачье логово.

*  
Федя страдал.  
Санино фото смотрелось на заставке его смартфона так идеально, как будто было создано для рекламы этого самого несчастного смартфона. Федя бы такой точно купил. Вот с этой самой картинкой.  
Но, сделанное почти тайком, оно компрометировало — Федя не мог бы словами сформулировать, почему и как. Но ощущения его не обманывали — творилось что-то неловкое.

Его горестные мысли были прерваны гневный кошачьим фырканьем Мартыновича, которому Паша подсунул в воровскую лапу наггетс с горчицей, и теперь со злорадным умилением смотрел на чихающего кота.

— Ох ты ж горе, как с вами из дома вообще выходить, — в конце концов заключил Паша. Реквизировал у Сани остатки молочного коктейля, звучно вылил их в пустую кофейную чашку и пододвинул коту. Мартынович текучим движением вылез из переноски и уткнулся в чашку мордой, издавая самые непотребные чавкающие звуки.

Тут Федя понял, что все уже успели поесть, пока он пялился в свой смартфон. Пришлось спешно разворачивать бургер. Но есть, по правде-то, и не хотелось — наверное от волнения. Поэтому он спрятал смартфон подальше, во внутренний карман, и с упорством маньяка взялся за собирание оригами из обертки бургера.  
В оригинале предполагалось получить журавлика, но у Феди родилось что-то, больше похожее на крылатого динозавра. Разочаровавшись в оригами, он смёл бумажную птичку в кучу другого мусора.

— Федя, — прозвучало очень серьезным тоном, ничуть не менее серьезно, чем Глас Небесный.  
Федя вздрогнул и нащупал смартфон во внутреннем кармане. Нет, улики не были обнародованы. Тем не менее, Саня сидел и пялился на него в упор.  
— Можно забрать себе? — кривой бумажный птеродактиль возник перед лицом побледневшего Феди. Тот судорожно кивнул. Саня расцвел в ответ.  
— Точно можно? На совсем? Сделаю, что хочу?  
— Да можно, конечно, это же бумаги кусок, ты чего, — вконец растерялся Федя. — Куда он вообще поскакал?

— Делать добрые дела, Федь, мы же не делаем, — ничуть не понятно пояснил Паша, отбирая у Мартыновича последний наггетс.  
Мартынович тоже изобразил какую-то смутно скептичную морду, но кто их поймет, котов, скептичны ли они, или на самом деле охотятся на пролетающую муху?

Саня решительно подошел к официантке, спрятавшейся за уголком длинной стойки.  
Пришлось перетряхнуть в памяти весь небогатый арсенал комплиментов, подслушанных в разговорах Паши с Аланой.  
— Ты очень красивая, — с усилием выделил подходящее Саня. — А молоко очень вкусное, выпей обязательно.  
Кривая бумажная птичка осторожно легла в изумленно протянутую ладонь.

*  
— Всё не так? — разочарованно переспросил Саня, обернувшись уже в дверях. Молоденькая официантка снова плакала, но теперь утирала слезы бумажным платочком, глядя в карманное зеркало.  
— Все у тебя хорошо. Просто люди не могут сразу начать радоваться, им надо сперва закончить расстраиваться, — ответил Паша.

До автобусной остановки все так и дошли молча, пришибленные простотой и меткостью этой мысли. Только Мартынович, теперь уже свободно бегущий на собственных четырех лапах, счел нужным грозно обшипеть проходящую мимо болонку.


	6. "Лосось в кустах черники". Смолорин, мамаевич, оч. мало комаев

"Присмотреть за Саней" Федя пришел с часовым опозданием, вообще-то для бессмертной сущности довольно простительным, но конкретно в этом случае уже непоправимым.

— Ещё, пожалуйста, глубже! — раздалось из комнаты. Федя ошарашенно замер, стараясь списать всё на банальные слуховые галлюцинации.   
— ООООО, — разубедил его тот же голос. 

Пришлось решительно входить.

Саня, секунду назад раскачивающийся на стуле, шатко замер на двух поскрипывающих ножках, и потянулся к экрану. 

— Это физически невозможно... Как они... Куда? — в свою очередь озадачился Федя.

Саня хлопнул стул на все четыре опоры, развернулся, вынул изо рта недооблизанную чайную ложку, и расцвел радостной улыбкой:  
— Федя.

— Ага, я тут к тебе немного опоздал. А ты... вижу... кино решил посмотреть?  
— Про людей, — скорбно подтвердил Саня.   
Осваивал человеческий мир он довольно быстро, но очень выборочно. Наученный Мартыновичем одеваться, начал с интересом расхищать Пашин гардероб. К счастью для Паши, не вся его одежда налезала на "котика".  
Но человеческие отношения во всем их многообразии Сашу до сего момента занимали очень мало.

— Планируешь девушку завести? — натянуто пошутил Федя, получил в ответ только недоуменное движение брови. — Тебе нравится? — попытался переформулировать он, чувствуя, что готов ненадолго провалиться в Ад от стыда, все равно давно нужно занести туда накопившиеся предписания.

— Ужасно не нравится, — заверил его Саня, очень узнаваемо копируя интонации Аланы. 

— Не нравится? — озадачился Федя. — Тогда зачем ты?..

— Паша сказал, что это по акции! Три по цене двух, — Саня возмущённо всплеснул руками, снова качнувшись на стуле.   
Федя с этим возмущением был абсолютно согласен — "три по цене двух" на экране выдавали такую эквилибристику, что у него полыхали уши. 

— Не люблю персики, — окончательно добил его Саня. По отдельности тезисы были вроде здравыми, но снежный ком абсурда продолжал нарастать. Пока больше всего вопросов было к Паше.

— Да вроде ничего такие персики, — сам себе не веря, что обсуждает это с котом, возразил Федя. 

— Хорошо! Федя, тогда ты ешь персики, — в следующую секунду Федю вооружили уже хорошо облизанной ложкой, а во вторую руку сунули ополовиненную баночку жирного йогурта. 

— Паша говорит, надо есть молочные продукты. Но молочные ведь, а не персиковые, а купил опять персиковые!

Глядя в его искренне возмущенное и несчастное лицо, Федя почувствовал себя просто инфернальным идиотом.

***  
На Пашу пялились.  
Не то чтоб его это смущало, но раздражал донельзя довольный Мартынович, которому это всеобщее внимание явно льстило.   
Сперва кот благополучно ехал у него на плечах, но — любопытная неугомонная зараза — оттоптал весь хребет, и был стратегически пересажен под толстовку. 

Теперь он выглядывал между краями разъезжающегося замка и жалобно взмявкивал, когда замечал, что очередная хорошенькая незнакомка не обращает на Пашу внимания.   
Девочки, увидев у хмурого парня котика запазухой, моментально таяли.   
И только сам Паша ощущал, что Мартынович это не ласковое ми-ми-ми, а килограм шесть жаркого меха и острых когтей. 

— Да прекратишь ты уже, придурок? — возмутился Паша, краем уха уловил, что две девчонки явно уже морально готовы подойти к нему и попросить "погладить котика", и решительно сбежал в ближайший переулок. 

— Мяу, — возмутился Мартынович. На морде у него отчётливо читалось "я всего лишь животное, как тебе не стыдно срывать на мне свое плохое настроение". 

– Я отнесу тебя на художественный груминг, — пообещал Паша.  
Кот впечатлился и успокоился, но даже так оставался тяжёлым и жарким.   
— Надеюсь, Сашка не вырастет таким здоровенным конем... Ведь он не растет уже? Или вырастет?

— Мряу... — неопределенно обнадежил его Мартынович. 

***  
"Присмотреть" вроде как не подразумевало безвылазно сидеть дома.  
А сидеть там Феде совершенно не хотелось — с одной стороны его атаковали флешбеки о том, как он только что облажался (фильм стоял на паузе на крайне любопытном кадре и весьма располагал к рефлексии), с другой стороны — холодильник был забит йогуртом, который Саня решительно собирался скормить ему весь целиком.   
Надо будет потом сказать уже Паше, чтобы покупал сливочный йогурт, что за издевательство в самом деле. 

— Погуляем немного? — предложил Федя.   
— На карусели? — моментально ожил Саня.   
Пришлось согласиться на карусели, никто ведь не тянул за язык говорить про прогулку. 

Парк развлечений был от дома недалеко, можно дойти по-людски, не мучаясь перемещениями. Паша когда-то специально выбирал дом в этом районе — пока дети были маленькими. 

А месяц назад Паша и Федя на свою же голову показали этот парк Сане. Вестибулярный аппарат у него оказался воистину кошачий, и там, где других уже скручивало пополам, Саша увлеченно вертел головой, рассматривая мир с новых ракурсов, и, кажется, чувствовал себя как на живописной экскурсии. 

— Американские горки! Мне и Феде, — счастливо сообщил Саша кассирше. Та неприязненно покосилась на Федю, явно думая, что обошлась бы и без знакомства с ним и без раздражающе радостного "кота". Но деньги на билеты все равно обменяла. 

— Зря я ел этот гребанный йогурт, — пожаловался безоблачным небесам Федя.   
— Всегда очень невкусно "три по цене двух", — поддержал его чуткий Саша.   
— Ладно, давай попытаемся с ним не расстаться, — вздохнул Федя. Вообще-то всю физиологию можно было легко контролировать одним щелчком пальцев, но это было бы недостойным читерством. Война с йогуртом должна была быть честной...

***   
— Я вообще не понимаю, как ты без меня с ними раньше справлялся, психопат-самоубийца? — мрачно заключил Паша.   
Для него вампиры не ощущались как отдельные существа, люди или животные, а сливались в одну смутно неприятную массу, как комок живой плесени. Их было очень много.   
Мартынович благодарно заурчал, так вибрируя всем телом, что это ощущение и Паше ласково ввинтилось под ребра. 

Наводку на заброшенное складское здание Мартынович получил от коллеги. В их полицейском участке про вампиров вроде как знал только сам Мартынович, но коллеги были приучены, что он берется за все сомнительные дела, и не постеснялись подкинуть ему информацию о странном наркопритоне, в котором пропадают люди. 

— Будем играть в хорошего и плохого копа, и вылавливать тебе самых сговорчивых для суда? Окей, я тоже думаю, что меньше народу — меньше бумажек заполнять...

"Плесень" оказалась живой, состоящей из двадцати, если не больше, вампиров. Немаленькое такое гнездо. 

Все они обернулись на вошедшего Пашу. Ещё бы не обернулись — на двери был толстенный стальной засов пару секунд назад. Уже нет. 

— Пацаны, вы тут котика не видели? Серого такого? Убежал — а я с самого утра ищу, — с фальшивой приветливостью выдал Паша, особенно не задумываясь о словах. Его интересовала молоденькая девочка в дальнем углу. Человек? Живая? 

Мартынович высунул ушастую башку из кофты, стремясь тоже рассмотреть присутствующих.   
— Ах, вот же он, всё, ребят, нашелся, извините за беспокойство, — Паша выгреб из-за пазухи пушистый комок и поставил на лапы.   
Девочка определенно была человеком. Но умерла несколько часов назад. 

— Я же говорил, что ты подозрительно пахнешь, и они не купятся. В прошлый раз ещё говорил, — обратившийся Мартынович передернул затекшими плечами. Видимо, он как раз пах должным образом, потому что вампиры моментально сжали круг раза в два. 

— Перьями ещё скажи? — возмутился Паша.   
— Проблемами, — отрезал Мартынович, выразительно закатив глаза. — А этих двоих я знаю, они у меня по торговле наркотиками проходят. Ну... Приветули, ребятули? 

Ребятули тут же дружно оскалились на кота, но он в этот раз собирался обойтись даже без клыков. 

***   
— Ну-ка, повернись сюда, – потребовал Федя. Сцена вообще по задумке должна была получиться очень мелодраматичной, но в итоге он как престарелая мамаша оттирал великовозрастного сынка Саню от остатков мороженого. Видимо, со стороны тоже выглядело не очень, потому что какой-то мужик из кустов выразительно произнес им вслед "опять какие-то пи..." — закончить свою мысль, правда, не успел, потому что от короткого Фединого взгляда вспомнил, что приходил в кусты не просто так, да и вообще вон тот лесок выглядит гораздо зеленее, а если совсем хорошо подумать, то тетка давно зовёт переехать в Кострому. 

Федя наконец очистил Саню, профилактически потёр платком и без того розовый курносый нос, и мысленно поставил крест на своей способности организовать свидание.  
Ну, не то чтоб он всерьез думал о свидании... Но Саня, аттракционы, сладости, нежнейший розовый закат — всё вместе навевало нервно-романтическое настроение. 

Ровно до того момента, когда перед ним прямо из воздуха шагнул Паша, во всю ширину распластав крылья. 

Рядом с ним кубарем прокатился Мартынович, которого явно очень неласково протащили через пространственную прореху, но тут же поднялся на ноги, и попытался боязливо вклиниться между Пашей и Федей. 

Материализованные крылья были здоровенными, метра по четыре каждое — никакому позвоночнику не выдержать. Вообще, демонстрировать их так явно считалось не сильно приличным, но Паше, судя по лицу, было уже не до приличий. 

— Погоди-погоди, дай ты ему хоть объяснить, — снова высунулся Мартынович, в волосах у него застряли травинки. 

Паша смахнул Мартыновича с дороги, как двухмесячного котёнка, и решительно шагнул к Феде. 

— Я сейчас заставлю тебя сделать всё то же самое, что ты сделал с ним. Два раза, — зачем-то очень зловеще добавил он.

Секунд пять все молча осознавали эту угрозу. 

— Паш, ты мне друг, конечно, но шесть мотков сахарной ваты я даже ради тебя не сожру, — искренне возмутился Федя. — Я вообще дух, у меня даже метаболизма нет.

В голос застонавший Мартынович с облегчением рухнул на траву. 

Паша нервно дёрнул крыльями, сметая куда-то в подпространство половину сочной лужайки и чахлый декоративный куст.

— Блин! Да куст-то тебе чем не угодил?! Ты представляешь, сколько мне теперь заполнять объяснительных на его утилизацию?!

— ...вы не пробовали выключать порно перед выходом из дома, идиоты? — подал голос с земли Мартынович. 

И тут Федя осознал.

Осознание сводилось в основном к тому, что и его Паше ничего не стоит развоплотить как этот бедный куст.

— Ты все не так понял, Паша, Паш, да мы же поели и в парк пошли, — панически начал он, уже понимая, что пронесло. Если не убил сразу, теперь не убьет.   
А ведь мог бы... 

Забытый всеми ими Саня по обыкновению решил развлечь себя сам, и подкрался к здоровенному крылу. Оно тут же чутко приподнялось, закрывая кота сбоку и сверху. 

Мелкие невесомые капли дождя сверкнули в воздухе несколько секунд спустя, когда Саня материализовал когти и попытался выцарапать красивое длинное перо из "крыши" своего импровизированного укрытия. Получалось у него не очень, но и старался он не всерьез, больше копаясь в перьях, чем реально пытаясь за них дёрнуть. 

— Ладно. Давайте до дома, там ещё раз обсудим, — мрачно заключил Паша. Саня, не обращая на их спор внимания, заурчал, увлекшись игрой.   
— Балбесы, — одними губами беззвучно произнес Мартынович, глядя на Федю. 

Что-то подсказывало Феде, что дома ответ "я пришел, а оно все так и было" Пашу не устроит. 

Саня тоже не собирался помогать, увлеченный новой игрушкой — он так и шел рядом с Пашей, укрытый от дождя. 

— А если я выдерну одно, ну, допустим, совсем маленькое пёрышко, он заметит? — задумчиво поинтересовался Мартынович, тоже с тоской глядя на эту парочку. 

— Если не размажет по всей вселенной, считай повезло, — горько усмехнулся в ответ Федя. 

Томный вздох, который издал от этой новости Мартынович, мог бы неплохо соперничать со звуковым сопровождением давешнего порно.  
Федя на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше. 

"Надо было соглашаться на сахарную вату", — с тоской пожалел об упущенной возможности искупления Федя. Теперь, кроме испорченного свидания, его ждали неприятные объяснения, и заполнение отчётности про кусты. Вы даже представить себе не можете, каких усилий иногда стоит списать с бюджета всего один куст... Особенно в их канцелярии.


End file.
